1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer hardware and more particularly to a modular, scalable thermal solution for computer hardware.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is an isometric view illustrating a prior art cooling system 100 used, for example, to cool electronic devices (e.g., a processor). As shown, cooling system 100 characteristically includes a heat sink assembly 104, which further includes a fan 106, walls 109 and a bottom plate 111. Typically, cooling system 100 is thermally coupled to an electronic device, for example using thermal adhesive having thermal properties that facilitate transferring heat generated by the electronic device to bottom plate 111 of heat sink assembly 104. Cooling system 100 may also include a heat sink lid (not shown), which, among other things, prevents particles and other contaminants from entering fan 106 and air blown from fan 106 from escaping cooling system 100. Heat sink lid 102, together with walls 109 and bottom plate 111 of heat sink assembly 104, define a plurality of air channels 108.
Fan 106 is configured to force air through air channels 108 such that the heat generated by the electronic device transfers to the air as the air passes over bottom plate 111. The heated air then exits heat sink assembly 104, as depicted by flow lines 114, thereby dissipating the heat generated by the electronic device into the external environment. This process cools the electronic device and, among other things, prevents the electronic device from burning up during operation. Persons skilled in the art will understand that air channels 108 typically are configured to direct air blown from fan 106, over bottom plate 111 and walls 109, to the external environment in a manner that most efficiently removes heat from the electronic device.
Cooling systems such as cooling system 100 are typically stand-alone components used in computing systems to maintain the temperatures of various electronic devices within certain specified ranges. Sometimes, the heat generated by an electronic device may increase after a cooling system design is fixed or implemented. For example, in the case of a processor, the average processing level at which the processor operates may increase if the primary use of the computing system changes from a low processing level application (such as word processing) to a high processing level application (such as playing video games). The increase in average processing level may cause the processor to generate more heat. Also, in the case where a processor is upgraded, the new, more powerful processor may generate more heat than the original processor. In such situations, if the existing cooling system does not have the capacity to counter the increased levels of generated heat, then the cooling system may have to be replaced. Replacing an entire cooling system is both time consuming and costly.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a modular, scalable thermal solution for computing systems.